Magnetic field sensors can be used to detect a relative position between two components. For this purpose, a generator device by which a magnetic field is generated can be arranged at a first component and a sensor unit for evaluating the magnetic field can be arranged at a second component.
EP 1 777 501 A1 discloses a position sensor arrangement for noncontacting position determination by means of redundant magnet-sensitive sensor elements.